The present invention relates to product checkout devices and more specifically to a checkout device including a scan pattern-shifting element.
Common checkout devices include combinations of barcode scanners and scale assemblies. One example of such a checkout device is the NCR 7875 checkout device.
Another example of a checkout device includes a barcode scanner and an integrated electronic article surveillance (EAS) system and is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,951.
Typical EAS systems must be positioned in a bar code scanner as close as possible to scanned item. In order to accommodate installation of an EAS system, mirrors and possibly other scanner components must be lowered to a less than optimal location in the scanner housing.
Therefore, it would be desirable to produce a checkout device that includes a lens for moving the scan pattern to a more effective location above the checkout device.